Angel of the Byakugan
by Dragon Daishou
Summary: What if the Kyuubi gained control over Naruto? How would he be stopped, before he destroys Konoha? Hinata finds a power she never thought she had. My first try of Naruto, so please review.


"Normal speech, _thought_", **"Kyuubi speech**, _**thought**_**"**, _**Jutsu.**_

_I do not own Naruto. _

Angel of the Byakugan

By Dragon Guardian of Flay Alster

The tree leaves swayed lazily as the gentle breeze wrapped them in its soft embrace. Clouds drifted slowly through a brilliant blue sky, the mid-afternoon spring sun warming the land with tender light. Animals took advantage of the warmth to start getting active and restocking their winter food caches.

But in one section of the Konoha forest no animals were foraging. The loud noises of training ninja had scared them all off.

Training area 36 was filled with the battle cries and shouted commands of four training genin and two observing jonin. On one side, two boys exchanged blows sparring with taijutsu. A blonde haired boy was deftly blocking and dodging the rapid blows being thrown at him from his black haired opponent. Quickly dodging a left jab to his head, the blonde ducked and spun his leg around to try and topple his adversary.

But his foe anticipated this and cartwheeled to the side, ready for action the moment he was upright. Just before the two were about to charge back into the brawl, a sharp command caught their attention.

"Naruto, Sasuke enough!" yelled the black haired Jonin standing off to the side.

"Line up!" he shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately raced to stand attention in front of their teacher. The sparring session had left both of them exhausted, though both tried their best not to show it.

Naruto's orange and blue jumpsuit was dirty and wrinkled, his hitae-ate was lopsided, and a small drop of blood fell from his palm were his hand was scraped from landing on some gravel. Sasuke's navy blue shirt and beige pants were just as dirty, and a small bruise was forming on his right arm where he caught a spin kick from Naruto.

Guy-sensei smiled as he looked over his students. " Well done both of you, your skills have both grown exceptionally. The flame of youth burns strong in you both."

" Arigato Guy-sensei." Naruto and Sasuke both said as they bowed.

Maito Guy grinned widely as he pointed towards a post with two bottles of water and towels.

" Now, I am going to talk to Kakashi. You two go clean yourselves up."

He then turned and walked towards where Kakashi was drilling Hinata and Sakura in kunai and shuriken throwing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a mocking grin on his dirty and sweaty face.

" Good thing sensei stopped us 'cause I was about to knock you out Dobe."

Naruto gave one of his trademark grins as he replied " No way Teme! I had you on the run."

Sasuke scoffed " Yeah right. Now let's grab those drinks, I'm thirsty."

Naruto smiled as he followed Sasuke. This had been the normal rhythm of life for Naruto, ever since he had convinced Sasuke to come back. Months ago, Tsunade had gotten a tip that Orochimaru was going to set up a temporary base in the eastern side of fire country as he prepared for an assault on Konoha.

Tsunade had seen this as a perfect time to catch Orochimaru off guard, so she had assembled her best Jounin and ANBU for an attack. At first, Tsunade downright refused to allow Naruto to come, but Naruto had basically screamed at her until she folded.

As the information had explained, the base had very little defenses and Orochimaru was not expecting an attack. Naruto had immediately set off to find Sasuke, intent on fulfilling his promise.

He found Sasuke on the outskirts of the camp, fighting a group of chunin. Naruto had instantly told the chunin to leave, saying he would deal with him. The two friends had an intense fight, until Naruto had rendered Sasuke unconscious with a blow that had flattened every tent within fifty feet of them.

The battle had ended with Orochimaru fleeing the base, no casualties for Tsunade's assault team, and the curse seal on Sasuke broken. Upon their return to Konoha, Sasuke had been thrown in jail until he was willing to join back up with the Hidden Leaf village.

Two weeks later, Sasuke finally decided to reunite with his old team, after Naruto and Sakura practically begged him to come back. Ever since then it had been pretty much just like before Sasuke left. The days blended together in the endless cycle of training and missions.

"_At least he's back with us_." Naruto thought as he took a deep drink from his water bottle.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned just in time to get a full splash of water in the face. Sputtering, he cleared his eyes to see Sasuke looking at him, a triumphant grin on his face and a half empty bottle of water in his hand.

Naruto smiled devilishly as he said " Oh you are going to pay for that Teme." Naruto then proceeded to ignite a full on waterfight. When each of their bottles were empty, the two friends dissolved into happy, wholehearted laughter, the true sounds of friendship.

When Naruto was down to a steady giggle, he grabbed his towel and started to dry his now soaking shirt and face.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura and Hinata coming towards them, closely followed by Kakashi and Guy. When Sakura got close to Sasuke she leapt into his outstretched arms with a cry, pink hair shining as it reflected the sunlight, her red and white dress fluttering in the breeze.

" Sasuke-kun!"

Spinning on the spot, embracing one another, everyone smiled as they saw the love between these two teens.

Shortly after Sasuke joined back with team 7, Sakura decided to ask him out once more. Everyone was surprised when he accepted, especially Sakura.

Ever since then they have been nearly inseparable, and Sasuke had changed so dramatically he was almost a completely different person, even though Naruto still playfully called him a jerk.

" You did so well Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

" Not as good as you Sakura-chan." replied Sasuke.

" You both did great." Said Kakashi as he caught up to Sakura.

Naruto looked towards Hinata as she stepped towards him, pale skin turning a light red right on cue.

" Y-You did v-very well Naruto-kun." said Hinata, turning a deeper red with every syllable.

" Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto replied with one of his grins, causing Hinata to turn redder still.

Hinata had joined Naruto and his team early that morning. Her teammates had left when they learned that their team leader Kurenai, was going to have an ultrasound test today. Kiba said he was going to go and help clean the dog kennels at his house, and Shino said he was going for a walk into the forest.

So Hinata went to find Naruto, hoping to spend the day with him. Even though she didn't get him alone, she was happy just to spend time with him.

She sighed as she thought about how she still hadn't told Naruto her feelings. She still had trouble talking to him and getting close to him, but her stutter was less and she didn't faint anymore, a big step in her point of view.

"_Step by step Hinata_." She thought to herself as she brushed the wrinkles out of her gray coat. "_Step by step_."

Naruto ruffled his hair with the towel, turning his already spiky hair into a pointy mess. Hinata giggled, as she thought he now looked like he had blonde hedgehog on his head.

At that point Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and said " Ok everyone I think we had enough training today. Let's head back to town." The genin all cheered at this, while Guy seemed about to launch into one of his ' fire of youth ' lectures.

But at that moment a chilling wind swept through the training zone, making everyone shudder. Then as a cold chuckle came from the tree line, everyone instantly turned their heads to the source. At the sight of the man standing there Sasuke gently pushed Sakura behind him, and Naruto dashed to get between Hinata and the intruder.

Standing there, serpent-like eyes glowing with pure hatred, black hair unkempt and filled with twigs, pale robe torn and dirty, and katana gripped tightly in his right hand, was Orochimaru. His face was set in an angry scowl as he glared at each of the hidden leaf ninja, until finally his eyes landed on Sasuke.

" I finally found you Sasuke. Why don't you leave these weaklings and come back with me?" Orochimaru's face relaxed into a confident smile as he spoke. " I can give you so much power."

Sasuke stared the evil sennin right in the eyes and said " My life isn't about power anymore."Sasuke placed his hand into Sakura's, as if to show Orochimaru exactly what he meant.

Orochimaru sneered "Humph, you think that you love this girl? You are willing to give up your promise to avenge your family for this bitch?"

" Don't you ever call her that!" Sasuke yelled as he tossed a pair of shuriken at Orochimaru. The sennin easily sidestepped the throwing stars, never taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"I love Sakura more than anything, and protecting her is more important than even my own life." Sasuke yelled. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's open declaration of love, while Orochimaru looked furious.

Orochimaru's gaze then settled on Naruto. The snake sennin smiled, causing the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck to stand up.

" Well, no matter. It's a small disappointment, but it won't affect my plan." Orochimaru then pointed his katana at Naruto. " You, are going to help me destroy Konoha."

Naruto smirked and said " When hell freezes over, you bastard." Naruto tensed as he grabbed a kunai and set into battle ready stance.

Orochimaru chuckled as he lifted his katana. " Your pathetic abilities are no match for me."

At that moment Kakashi looked towards Guy " Guy, go get Tsunade! Now!" The taijutsu master nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Orochimaru smirked " Let the party begin." Before anyone could react, the sennin drove his fist into the ground yelling.

"_**Summoning Art-Snake Bind!!"**_

The ground rumbled then burst as hundreds of small green and yellow snakes wrapped themselves around everyone but Naruto and Hinata, choking them in a veritable death grip.

"No! Hang on guys!" Naruto was about to launch to help his friends, when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He was barely able to lift his kunai up in time to block the slash of Orochimaru's sword.

The two stood there, locked in a battle of endurance, each trying to drive the other down. But it was obvious that Naruto did not have enough strength, as slowly the snake-summoner continued to push him further back.

Suddenly, Orochimaru let out a yell of pain and jumped away from Naruto. A pair of shuriken were imbedded in his right shoulder. Anger flooding his face, Orochimaru looked to were the shuriken came from.

Standing off to the side, gripping a kunai tightly, was Hinata. Her face was set in a look of pure hatred, lavender colored eyes pulsing with the Byakugan.

"If you ever try to harm Naruto again, I'll kill you!" Her tone was cold and murderous. Naruto stared at her awestruck. He nearly didn't recognize her, she was so different from the stuttering shy girl he remembered.

Orochimaru growled as he reached up to pull out the shuriken. " Well well, the Hyuuga brat seems to have some guts." He grunted as he yanked out the throwing stars.

He lowered his gaze, his long black hair concealing his eyes. When he raised his head, a smile of amusement was stretched across his face. " I hope you are fast enough-" Orochimaru whispered "-for _this_!"

His last word a roar, the snake sennin moved his hand so quick it was a blur, tossing a small black and yellow object at Naruto.

What happened next was so fast that Naruto didn't even have enough time to blink. One moment he was standing, watching Orochimaru, and the next he was on the ground, his vision obscured by a black veil. It took him a second to realize that it was Hinata's hair. She lifted her gaze to look into Naruto's eyes, the Byakugan replaced with a look of concern.

Naruto's mind instantly pieced together the clues. Hinata had pushed him out of the way. Before he could think of anything else Hinata's eyes lost focus and her head fell on to his chest.

Fear coursed through Naruto as he quickly got to his knees, cradling Hinata's now limp body in his arms. A twitch of movement drew Naruto's gaze to her arm.

Stuck to Hinata's upper arm was a snake, it's black, red, and yellow body thrashing as it bit deeper into her flesh. Rage flooded Naruto's mind, as he quickly grabbed the snake's body, and in one swift twist, broke its neck.

The snake instantly released its grip on Hinata's arm, Naruto then tossed its lifeless body away.

Naruto looked back into Hinata's face, fear still pulsing through his mind. He gently placed two fingers on her throat, relieved to feel a light pulse. "Hinata!?... Hinata wake up! Please Hinata wake up!" whispered Naruto as he tried to shake her awake. Her eyes however did not open.

Anger replaced fear as he glared at Orochimaru with pure hatred. " What did you do to her!?" Naruto roared.

The snake sennin smiled as he said " That little beauty that bit her was a Mountain Devil viper. They are only found high in the mountains of Oni country. Their venom has no cure, and kills very quickly. Truly beautiful."

A triumphant smile spread across Orochimaru's face as he continued. " This was my plan all along. After what you cursed ninja did to my camp months ago, I have thought of nothing but destroying all of you. I was absolutely furious at my failure, and I spent weeks devising a plan to get back at you." The smile had disappeared, to be replaced with a scowl.

Orochimaru's tone practically oozed hatred as he spoke. " After that incident, none of my ninja believed in my power anymore. Many of them deserted me, some even tried to kill me… They became food for my pets." The crazed sennin tightened the grip on his katana, causing the tip to tremble.

But then Orochimaru sighed and relaxed his grip. The smile returned to his face. " But this moment makes up for all of that. I get to see you suffer and know that you will destroy Konoha for me."

Naruto shook his head violently, yelling. " I would never help you! Why do you keep saying that?!" Orochimaru chuckled at his reaction. " Well you may not help me willingly, but I think the Kyuubi would love to."

Naruto growled " I have the Kyuubi under control. I will never let you use its powers. You thought you could somehow release the Kyuubi with that snake didn't you?"

Naruto could not believe his eyes when Orochimaru started laughing. The snake-summoner looked like he was going to hold his gut he was laughing so hard.

When the sennin had regained some composure he looked Naruto right in the eyes "You thought that snake was meant for you? It was always meant for the girl dying in your arms!" Screamed Orochimaru as he pointed his finger at Hinata.

Naruto gasped. He lowered his gaze to Hinata's face. "She's dying… Because of me?" Naruto whispered to himself. Orochimaru chuckled and said " Yes, it was meant for her. When Sasuke was traveling with me, he told me all about your 'precious ones' and how you would protect them above all else. He also told me about the Hyuuga girl, and how she had a crush on you since your academy days. So I decided to-".

Orochimaru never finished the sentence as Naruto gently laid Hinata down, then charged at the sennin.

" DIE YOU BASTARD!" Roared Naruto as he swung his kunai around, intent on driving it through the snake summoner's skull. Naruto had not heard what Orochimaru said about Hinata. When he heard it was because of him she was dying, a rage so powerful that it made even the Kyuubi cringe had filled his mind, blocking out all transient thought.

His only thought was on destroying the man responsible.

But Orochimaru's superior reflexes won out, as he knocked the kunai out of the blonde ninja's hand and drove his katana through Naruto's chest.

Away from the battle, Sasuke had cut free from his snake prison, his side drenched in snakes blood, and was cutting through Sakura's when she screamed.

" NARUTO!"

Back at the battle, Orochimaru sighed " Damn, now I need a new plan." What happened next, even Orochimaru could not believe it.

Naruto lifted his gaze, staring directly back into Orochimaru's " That won't stop me." With those four simple words, Naruto had placed something in the snake sennin's mind that he thought he would never feel again.

Fear.

And with a roar, Naruto did the impossible. He drove his right hand through Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru looked down, almost stupidly, to the arm imbedded inside him. He looked back at Naruto with pure disbelief. As he lost his grip on the katana he thought only one thing. _" This kid.. Killed me?"_

Naruto then took the handle of the katana in his free hand, and focused his chakra into the blade.

SNAP!!

The handle broke off from the blade, leaving a few jagged pieces still attached. Naruto raised the handle above his head, and staring into Orochimaru's eyes whispered. " This is for Hinata."

With all of his might, Naruto drove the handle deep into Orochimaru's forehead.

At that moment no winds blew, no animals made a sound, absolutely nothing moved. It was as if the world was holding its breathing.

With a wet squelch Naruto removed his hand from the sennin's corpse, the pale robe turning scarlet as the body fell to the ground. Blood dripping from his hand, he stood watching Orochimaru, as if waiting for him to stand up and attack.

He never did.

Then within the space between heartbeats, Naruto's legs could no longer support him. His knees buckled as he collapsed on his side, the katana blade sprouting from his back preventing him from landing any other way.

" Naruto!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, now freed from their snake prisons raced to Naruto's side. Sasuke looked to Sakura. " How bad is it?!"

Sakura kneeled, her hands glowing with chakra as she inspected the wound. Her expression turned grim after a few seconds. Canceling the chakra in her hands, she looked at the blade as she spoke. " The blade barely missed the heart, if we get him to Tsunade she may be able to save him."

Sakura nearly died of fright when Naruto grabbed her hand. His blue eyes were barely able to focus on her as he whispered, his voice faint and breathing short gasps. " No… take the… blade out. I will be… alright…"

Sakura shook her head " Naruto, we won't be able to stop the bleeding." Naruto closed his eyes and his hand fell from Sakura's. " Just do it." sighed Naruto as his hand hit the ground.

At that moment Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, his face set with a fragile hope. " It's alright Sakura, do it." Sakura looked to Sasuke, her eyes silently asking him for help. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pinning him to the ground, his eyes locking with his girlfriend's as he nodded.

Sakura took a deep breath and grabbed the broken end of the blade. Her expression hardened as she silently counted to three. With one quick yank she pulled the sword out of Naruto, his face flooding with a grimace of pain.

Sakura quickly threw the blade away, and using a cloth pulled from inside her bag, covered the wound as blood poured forth.

When Sakura removed the cloth to replace it, she stared in wonder as the wound stopped bleeding. Then a red mist emanated from his flesh, healing it with lightning speed.

Naruto's eyes opened the second it had fully healed, his gaze foggy and weak. When he tried to sit up he nearly fell over again, but Sasuke wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, supporting him.

" Easy Naruto, easy." Sasuke whispered, concern evident in his voice. Naruto however did not stop, pushing Sasuke's arm off his shoulders, as he rose shakily to his feet.

When Naruto stood, wobbling erratically, he looked to where Hinata lay motionless. Slowly he took an unsteady step, trying to control his still weak bearing. Finally reaching Hinata's side he fell to his knees, gently lifting her head off the ground, supporting it with his blood soaked hand.

" Hinata… Please wake up…" whispered Naruto, his eyes growing misty with tears. " Don't die…"

With a weak groan Hinata opened her eyes, her lavender colored orbs hazy and distant. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped away the tears with his free hand. With a weak smile he looked Hinata directly in the eyes. " Hey Hinata, you're going to be alright ok. We'll get you to Shizune and she'll get that snake venom out." said Naruto, his voice breaking as he cradled Hinata in his arms. " Just hold on."

As the rest of team 7 watched this heartbreaking scene, a rustle of leaves and a slight breeze announced the arrival of Tsunade, followed closely by Shizune, Guy, and at least forty battle-ready Jounin and ANBU. Tsunade quickly surveyed the scene, and when her eyes fell on the lifeless corpse of Orochimaru she looked to Kakashi.

" What happened here Kakashi?" asked Tsunade. The leader of team 7 looked to his superior, his visible eye filled with sadness. " Orochimaru poisoned Hinata and Naruto killed him. She is not going to last long." replied Kakashi, his voice marked with sorrow. Tsunade looked to the blonde haired boy, her eyes glistening with tears. Looking back to her troops Tsunade raised her hand, signaling them to lower their weapons.

Naruto was breathing in shuddering gasps now, his eyes closed firmly shut. When he felt a light pressure on his cheek he opened his eyes. Hinata's hand was stroking his cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb. Naruto raised his hand to hers and squeezed, looking deep into her eyes as he did so. Her eyes looked at Naruto with pure love. Never lowering her gaze from his, she whispered.

" Naruto-kun, I… I lo…"

Before she could finish the words, the venom of the snake reached her heart, and with one last breath her eyes closed, and her hand went limp in Naruto's .

For a few seconds Naruto could not breathe, his entire body was frozen and his hand just held hers to his cheek. Then his grip loosened and her hand fell, no longer supported by life.

As Naruto's eyes began to shed a waterfall of tears, deep inside of his body the Kyuubi stirred. Its blood red muzzle twisted into an evil grin.

" _**Now is my chance."**_

Outside, Naruto's control over the Kyuubi began to slip, and red chakra started to pour from his body in a fine mist. Before anyone could react the chakra flared into a brilliant red flash, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Kakashi was quicker and was not affected as much.

When the glare finally died down and Kakashi's sight returned, terror flooded his mind at what he saw in front of him.

Naruto was now standing facing towards the group of ninja. His body surrounded by a blood red cloak of chakra, orange jumpsuit now torn and ragged, and his hands and face covered in a fine rust colored fur. His fingernails had sprouted into claws and the once clear blue eyes now burned red with bloodlust.

But what terrified Kakashi most, was the nine tails undulating and swaying behind Naruto. " The seal is broken!" he gasped, his heart drumming inside his chest.

The scarlet gaze of the Kyuubi-Naruto swept over the group of now stunned and terrified ninja, a smile of pure evil spreading across its face, revealing pointed teeth. Closing its eyes it took a long and deep breath, seeming to savor the scent of its liberation.

Releasing the breath it fixed its gaze once more on the ninja. " It is good to be free." The voice that came from Naruto's mouth was not human, it was far too deep and it had a raspy undertone, making it sound like a growl.

" I have been a prisoner for far too long. But all those years have lead to something grand." At the word grand it spread its arms wide, like a preacher delivering a sermon. " I have gained many things from my imprisonment. Greater control over my chakra, thoughts and the ability to plan my enemy's moves, and with this new body I am immune to any further possibilities of sealing."

As the Kyuubi Naruto relaxed its arms, he turned his gaze to Hinata's body and his smile grew wider. " I should really thank that girl, because without her death, Naruto would not have lost control and given me a chance for escape."

The smile disappeared from the demon's face, replaced by a scowl and eyes filled with anger and hate. " For years that brat Naruto kept me suppressed, made sure not to let me take control, so I could not destroy your village." The tails started snapping from side to side as rage spiked within the fox.

" But no longer!" The Kyuubi-Naruto then tilted its head back and loosed an earsplitting howl. As its chakra field intensified, bolts of pure red energy sparked off, tearing up the ground as they moved.

Then the demon charged at the group of Jounin and ANBU, which scattered like leaves in a strong wind. Tsunade looked to Kakashi, her face set into a look of stern tactical thought. " Kakashi! Take Hinata to the Hyuuga estate, then tell the rest of the ninja corps to evacuate the village! We'll try to hold Naruto off until then."

Kakashi saluted " Yes lord Hokage! Sasuke, Sakura, let's go!" Sasuke instantly turned to help his sensei, but Sakura hesitated. " But we've got to help Naruto!" Sakura cried as she looked in the direction of the ensuing battle. Sasuke looked back to his girlfriend, a look of grim focus on his face. " We have to ensure the safety of the village first, come on!" Sasuke yelled as he gestured for her to follow. With one last look in Naruto's direction, Sakura left to assist her teacher and teammate.

Hyuuga Estate

Hiashi Hyuuga stroked his daughter's cold cheek, only the iron control over his feelings preventing him from turning into a sobbing wreck. Off to the side Hanabi uttered no sound as tears flowed down her cheeks. Less than twenty minutes ago, Team 7 had shown up at the estate entrance carrying Hinata in a medical stretcher. Kakashi delivered the bad news to Hiashi, while Sasuke and Sakura had given Hinata to a pair of branch family servants, before leaving with Kakashi when he returned.

When Hiashi had finally learned what had occurred at Training area 36, he sent a messenger to spread the word to the branch families, to assist Tsunade in subduing Naruto. Although he wanted to go fight along with them, Hyuuga law dictates that when a member of the Main family dies, their immediate relatives must watch over the body for twenty four hours of silent vigil.

After all of the funeral rites had been performed, Hinata's body had been placed on the stone bench in the central garden, her favorite place in the estate. A dark violet silk sheet covered her from the neck down, her training clothes were replaced with a white burial gown, and her hair had been washed and combed with special oils.

The setting sun cast a coppery red light over the whole garden, turning Hinata's pale face a rusty red. Hiashi's strict appearance softened, as a memory of him standing in this exact same garden with Hinata, watching over his wife came back. A single tear escaped from his pale eyes, and fell onto Hinata's cheek.

" _It should be me lying on this bench, not you. You were supposed to outlive me." _thought Hiashi, his sternness replaced with mourning. _"I love you Hinata."_

Somewhere between life and death…

Hinata's eyes burned as a brilliant glare shone through her eyelids. Creating some shade with her hand, she blinked until the blue spots disappeared. When she could finally see again, she opened her eyes and scanned the surrounding area.

She was lying on the side of a grassy hill, a warm and bright midday sun shining down on everything around her. As she slowly got to her feet, she saw that there was nothing but bright green grass and rolling hills, as far as even her Byakugan enhanced eyes could see. Brushing the blades of grass out of her white gown, she tried to remember what had happened before she got here.

" _I remember training with Naruto, and Orochimaru showing up."_ thought Hinata as she rubbed her temples, as though the motion might unlock something hidden within her memory_. " What happened after that?"_

Hinata was interrupted from her reminiscence by a soft voice behind her. " Hinata?"

Astonishment filled Hinata's mind as she recognized who the voice belonged to. She turned, her eyes widening with shock, as she saw a woman in her late twenties, wearing a pale violet kimono, long indigo hair swaying in the breeze, her pale face set in a look of amazement, and a pair of lavender Byakugan eyes gazing right back into her own.

It was her mother, Akemi.

Akemi's eyes began to glisten with tears as she spoke. " Oh my dear Hinata." Hinata felt her mouth go dry and heart race. " Okaasan?" whispered Hinata, not believing what she saw.

Hinata's mother held out her arms, almost begging to embrace her daughter, as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. " Yes my daughter, it's me." Hinata raced into her mother's arms, tears falling in a torrent as they embraced.

" There now my daughter-" Akemi whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair. " –Everything is alright now." Hinata pushed away from her mother, lifting her gaze to look her in the eyes. " No nothing's alright." said Hinata as she shook her head in disbelief. " Aren't you-" " Dead?" said Akemi before her daughter could finish.

Akemi's eyes filled with sorrow. " Yes dear, I am dead." Hinata looked away for a second, then looking back to her mother asked. " Does that mean I am too?" Akemi gently shook her head, smiling. " No dear, it's not your time."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief . " Then why am I here?" She asked, her eyes filled with confusion. Akemi looked into her daughters eyes, her expression turning serious. " Before you know that, you must learn what is happening back in Konoha." Holding out one of her hands, Akemi focused on her palm. With a bright flash, a mirror of milk colored crystal formed, its opaque surface reflecting the blue sky.

Before Hinata could even blink, the image in the mirror transformed into a picture of main street Konoha, its shops and stalls turned red by the setting sun. Hinata gasped in horror, as she saw the Kyuubi-Naruto destroy an entire row of shops with a bolt of red lightning. In a flash the mirror vanished, and Hinata looked to her mother with fear.

" The Kyuubi has taken complete control over Naruto, all but obliterating the boy's soul." Akemi's face had turned grim, her eyes filled with dread. "Hinata, you must go and save him, or all of Konoha will burn." Hinata grabbed her mother's hand, gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. " I would do anything to save Naruto, but how can I face the Kyuubi?" said Hinata looking to her mother, her expression full of doubt.

Akemi's face relaxed into a smile as she spoke. " With the Byakugan, my child." Hinata stared at her mother with bewilderment, but Akemi continued unfazed. "Long ago, our ancestors were graced by angels with the ability of the Byakugan, powerful even though it was incomplete. They were told that, only with a pure heart could the Byakugan be made whole. Alas, our ancestors did not understand the true meaning of the angel's words, and believed that only a pure blooded Hyuuga could do this."

Hinata stared into her mother's eyes, enraptured as Akemi told her the origins of her clan's famed sight." But it is only with a heart filled with love, that the full power of the Byakugan can be released. Hinata, your love for Naruto can achieve this, and with that power you can free him from the Kyuubi's hold."

Hinata could not believe what she was hearing. That she had such a power, an ability strong enough to subdue the Kyuubi, went against everything her family had thought of her. She had always been the weak Hyuuga, the disappointment, someone not worthy enough to lead the clan. Biting her lip she was about to deny everything, when she thought of Naruto.

Ever since the academy she had admired that boy. He was everything she was not. Strong. Outgoing. Confident. She had watched him from the sidelines, silently rooting him on, wishing more than anything that she could be like him. It was inevitable that this silent adoration would eventually spark a love inside her. Now she finally had a chance to save Naruto, and she wasn't going to let any misguided ideals from her family stop her. At that moment, her body filled to the brim with something that had once been a rare commodity.

Confidence.

Looking into her mother's eyes once more, her heart ablaze with belief in her abilities. "What must I do?" said Hinata, her tone strong and steady. Akemi's face softened into a smile of motherly love, as she leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Hinata's vision was obscured by a white flash, and she experienced a falling sensation. But through all this, her mother's last words filled her mind.

"Follow your heart, my daughter."

Hyuuga Estate

Hiashi Hyuuga brushed the tears from his eyes. With one last look at his daughter's face, he grabbed the edges of the violet sheet and covered her face, as if the action would reverse everything and she would come out of her room, her usual shy self. He then stood up and walked towards Hanabi, grabbing her hand as she reached for his, both of them wanting someone to share their pain with.

With a heaving gasp Hinata bolted upright, the silk sheet falling off her face. Hiashi gasped, and Hanabi screamed in shock. Hinata looked towards the sound, and when her eyes locked with her father's she froze. A second of suffocating quiet passed by, then Hiashi covered the distance between them with two steps, wrapping his arms around Hinata in a crushing embrace, as if anything less would allow her to disappear like mist under the sun.

After a moment of stunned silence Hinata returned the embrace, hot tears burning her eyes. "You're alive. Thank Kami you're alive." whispered Hiashi, his voice shuddering from unshed tears. Hinata felt another set of arms wrap around her, as Hanabi silently added her happiness.

The three of them just stood there, not willing to let go of each other as their loss was banished. Finally Hinata released her hold on her father and sister, her eyes filled with worry as she spoke. "Where is Naruto?" Hiashi's face filled with anger as he replied. "The village has been evacuated, and the remaining ninja are doing their best to get him under control. Don't even think about going after him." Hiashi grabbed his daughter's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "He'll kill you, and I can't lose you again."

Hinata shook her head as she pushed her father away, lifting herself off the cold bench. "No father, I have to go. I am the only one who can save him, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to help him." As she turned to leave Hiashi grabbed her arm, his expression a mixture of anger and concern.

Before he could utter a single word Hinata looked at him, her eyes filled with firm determination. "Father, let me go." Her tone was somewhere between commanding and pleading.

Hiashi's mind was a raging torrent of uncertainty. Part of him wanted to let her go, while the other screamed not to. _"She must care about him very much, to be willing to risk her life for him." _As those words formed in his mind his grip loosened, and Hinata used this moment to get loose from his hand. As soon as she was free she vanished using the Shunshin, leaving her father and sister in the garden.

Main Street Konoha

The Kyuubi-Naruto smiled as he surveyed his handiwork. The street, once a bright multicolored festival of shops, now lay in obliterated and charred ruins. The bodies of dead and dying ninja littered the ground, their blood staining its cobblestone surface.

Raising his hand to his mouth, the Kyuubi licked some of the blood off his claws, shivering in ecstasy as the taste washed over his tongue. Drawing the scents of the battle scarred street deep into his lungs, he remembered the time from fourteen years ago, when he was not confined in this sack of flesh and bone, but had the body of a true demon.

His smile transformed into a grin of macabre relish as he spoke, his voice a deep hiss. "Just like old times." When another group of ninja charged towards him, he started to flex his clawed fingers, muttering to himself. "One order of fun, coming up." With a sadistic smile he charged into the attacking ninja, blood spraying in his wake.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto felt like he was going to be sick, as he experienced everything that happened as the Kyuubi used his body to destroy and kill.

Smelling burnt wood and iron… Tasting blood and sweat… Feeling the soft squish as claws tore through flesh… The entire thing made Naruto want retch. He was glad that these feelings did not include sight or hearing, because if he had seen and heard what was happening outside, he _would_ have thrown up.

"_If only I could."_ Thought Naruto as he wandered aimlessly through the mindscape. He had been here before countless times, whenever he had a conflict of 'interests' with the Kyuubi. Every single time he came here the landscape was different. He remembered how one time, it had been a never-ending desert of red and black sand. Now it was just a flat and dry plain, speckled with the occasional clump of dead grass.

Naruto winced as a cut formed on his hand, bled for about two seconds then disappeared, leaving only a small line of blood as evidence. "Someone got lucky." Naruto grumbled half heartedly to himself.

"How does it feel, to be a prisoner inside your own body?" Looking ahead of him, Naruto glared as the blood red mist that was the Kyuubi's soul slowly formed, speaking to him with a cold hatred.

"I felt something similar for fourteen long years. Now it's your turn!"

"Yeah, but at least there was a good reason you were trapped here, now let me out!" replied Naruto, blood roaring in his ears.

A cold, disembodied chuckle came from deep within the Kyuubi's hazy soul. "You really want to take control again? After all the things I have done, I am pretty sure your fellow villagers won't be too happy to see you. And just how do you plan to explain to Hinata's father, that it's _your_ fault she's dead?"

These words felt like a lance through Naruto's heart, trampling flat his last attempt of resistance.

The Kyuubi chuckled as its ethereal form felt his reaction, its voice now edged with a humiliating tone. "You really should get comfortable. You are going to be here for a very, _long_ time."

Slowly, the misty shape of the Kyuubi started to dissipate, its last words hanging heavily in the air as it vanished.

Konoha Rooftops

Hinata leaped across the rooftops, white gown waving as she raced towards the sound of battle. She could feel her heartbeat pulse through her body, her thoughts driven with single-minded determination. Finally reaching one of the rooftops along the edge of the street, she looked down to the conflict below.

Two eight-man units of ANBU had surrounded the Kyuubi-Naruto, brandishing kunai and shuriken as they prepared to strike. Before they could attack, the Kyuubi smiled and its form turned blurry. As soon as the demon's body became distinct again, all sixteen of the ninja toppled over, blood spurting from deep cuts in their necks.

Even with her Byakugan gifted sight, the Hyuuga heiress had only seen a red flash as the fox killed the ANBU with a single move. Shaking off the fear that tried to bore its way into her mind, Hinata leaped off the building onto the street below, the Kyuubi's back turned to her.

"Naruto!" she cried, readying herself for an attack.

When the Kyuubi turned and saw Hinata, standing there alive and well, the smile disappeared from its face as its blood red eyes widened in shock. "It can't be?!" muttered the demon fox.

Hinata looked straight into the creature's stunned gaze as she yelled. "Naruto, I know you're in there somewhere, and I know you can hear me! I'm going to get you out, so hold on!"

The Kyuubi's smile returned as it crouched into a battle stance, amused at the girl's words and spirit. "So, you came back from the dead to try and save Naruto?" asked the demon, his voice a mocking snarl. "You really should have stayed in heaven, far away from me!"

Hinata remained unfazed by the demon's words, taking a deep breath as she started making hand signs. It felt as though it was not her mind that was controlling her hands, but her heart as she moved through the signs in a blur.

As her fingers shaped into increasingly more difficult signs, white chakra began to form in a light mist behind her. When her hands finally formed into the last sign, she shouted with all her might, the veins around her eyes bulging as the Byakugan activated.

"_**Byakugan Secret Art-Angel Release!!"**_

In a rush the chakra mist disappeared back into Hinata, and with a brilliant flash two wings burst out from between her shoulders, shining with a radiant white light. As her hair was brushed aside by a gust of wind, a mark in the shape of a pair of wings formed on her forehead, glowing with the same lavender hue as her eyes.

"Interesting jutsu, but it's time to end this." Growled the Kyuubi as it launched a red lightning bolt at Hinata. A split second before it collided with her, Hinata raised her hand infront of its path. The bolt jerked as if it hit an invisible wall, before glancing off and slamming into a building with a small explosion.

The Kyuubi snarled with anger before charging at Hinata, screaming. "If that little trick won't work, then I'll just tear you apart!" But before he could even get within ten feet of her, four rings of pure white chakra broke off from the wings on Hinata's back. Slamming into the demon fox and knocking him onto his back, the rings drove themselves deep into the ground around his ankles and wrists, pinning him.

Growling and snarling as he struggled to free himself, the Kyuubi however could not get loose from the ring's hold. When Hinata walked up to his side, the demon stopped squirming and stared at her, his eyes filled with hatred and fury. "All of your strength is wasted." The restrained fox growled. "I have complete control over this body, Naruto has no hope of coming back."

Hinata kneeled beside the demon, the glowing wings casting a white light over his blood red chakra field. Her hands beginning to shine with chakra, she placed one hand on the demon's stomach over the now shattered seal, and she placed the other on his forehead. Staring straight back into the Kyuubi's eyes, her face set in stern determination as she whispered. "He will come back, now that I can help him."

As the chakra in Hinata's hands started to burn bright as the sun, the Kyuubi let out a howl of pain as Hinata forced her way deep into his mind.

Naruto's mindscape

"_Something's wrong."_ Thought Naruto, as he watched the landscape around him transform. Parts of the plain were vanishing, dissolving like fog under a strong sun. Those that remained began to change, warping and shifting as they turned into dark and ugly shades of red and blue.

Shortly before this started, Naruto had felt a grim happiness as the horrible sensations from outside finally disappeared. But that had been quickly replaced with fear and confusion, as he could only stare in dismay at what was happening around him. However, what he saw next made everything else seem inferior.

Slowly a shape started to form infront of him, a white gown and large glowing wings the first to appear, surrounded by a sphere of shining crystal. Naruto could not believe his eyes as Hinata's pale face, short indigo hair, and lavender colored eyes came into focus.

Naruto's mind had frozen, all thought had disappeared as he looked into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata?!" croaked Naruto, his mind not able to process anything more. Hinata nodded, her eyes filling with tears of joy. When Naruto saw the wings on Hinata's back, his face turned into a tortured expression of guilt as he looked away.

"So, God sent you down here to punish me." Whispered Naruto, tears staining his jumpsuit as they fell from his face. "It's my fault you died Hinata. If it wasn't for me you would still be-"

"Stop it Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she shook her head fiercely, her tears sent flying into the side of the crystal sphere." I'm not dead!" Upon hearing those words, Naruto stared at Hinata with disbelief. Hinata looked back into his sapphire orbs, not able to stop the tears that flowed from her own lavender eyes. "I'm not dead Naruto, and I'm here to save you."

At that moment, the distorted remnants of the plain around them turned a dark red, and a blood colored mist started to form around Naruto's feet. Seeing the mist appear, Hinata's expression instantly turned fearful, her tone urgent as she yelled.

"Naruto, we don't have much time so you need to listen to me! I can get you out of here but I need your help, If you can gain control over the Kyuubi for a just a moment, I can restore the seal back to full strength!"

Before Naruto had a chance to reply the mist around his feet rose like a tidal wave, enveloping him in a blood red cloak. Naruto instantly tried to resist, but the mist did not stop as it continued to try and seep into Naruto's very skin.

"Naruto, I know you can defeat the Nine-Tails! I believe in you!" Hinata yelled, able to do no more then send her encouragement. Naruto heard her yelling for him and he began to fight harder, trying to find somewhere he could attack in his shapeless foe.

But no matter how hard he fought, Naruto couldn't find anything close to a solid form he could strike. As the mist continued to cover more and more of Naruto, features started to form in its ghostly frame. The area around Naruto's head shaped into a fox head, Ears sprouting from the sides as a muzzle twisted and formed infront of his face. The mist near his hands and feet formed into paws, and tails blossomed from around his lower back one after the other.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi's hate filled voice reverberated through the small area, and although it was as loud as a thunderbolt, the tone was like that of a whisper.

"Why keep fighting Naruto? All of your friends have abandoned you, running for their lives without even a second glance. The only one that might have helped you has already died, you can already see she is an angel." Before Naruto could lose hope, he heard Hinata's voice as she yelled to him.

"He's lying Naruto, don't listen to him! Your friends haven't left you, and I didn't die!"

"If you were to go back, the other villagers would kill you as soon as they got the chance."

"Naruto, they would have to get through me before they could even lay a finger on you!"

"Even if you survived the villagers, you would spend the rest of your life alone. No woman could love you, the demon carrier. They would flee the very sight of you."

"That's not true!"

Hinata looked away, her face filled with grief. But when she looked back to Naruto, her eyes burning with a passion and strength Naruto had never seen before, as she said three words that rocked Naruto to his very core.

"I love you!"

For Naruto the world had stopped. He tried to breathe, but his lungs wouldn't work. As if the final piece of some grand puzzle fell into place, he could finally see why Hinata had acted so strange around him for all those years, stuttering and blushing whenever he talked to her. Naruto had just seen these little actions as part of the character of the girl he now considered one of his best friends. But to learn that these things were caused by him, by her love for him, and that he could bring these kinds of emotions out of people, was something that Naruto's mind was nearly failing to comprehend.

When Naruto was finally able to breathe again, he could feel something start to burn within him. He could feel his blood start to burn white hot, his heart pumping faster and faster as the heat grew more intense. With this new energy flowing through his veins, Naruto resumed his assault on the Kyuubi's soul, tearing and ripping at the demon fox with renewed spirit.

Bit by bit Naruto forced the demon's soul into submission, until after what seemed like an hour of slowly breaking the monster apart, he noticed a part of the Kyuubi's mist that was a darker red then the surrounding area.

"_That must be..!"_ Thought Naruto, his fiery blood coursing through his body like molten iron. With a roar, Naruto grabbed the essence of the Kyuubi's soul and, tearing it from the ghostly form, drove it into his chest.

As the feeling of his body returned to him, Naruto turned his fevered gaze to Hinata yelling. "Now Hinata!"

Without even a reply, the crystal sphere Hinata was inside began to glow as bright as the sun with a brilliant white light. When Naruto had to turn his eyes away, he felt a falling sensation and he heard the defeated howl of the Kyuubi, as it was once more sealed inside Naruto.

Main Street Konoha

All was silent in the street as Hinata's wings started to fade, disappearing with a slight pop. Slowly Naruto's features returned to normal, the chakra field shrinking and diminishing as it flowed back into his body. The fur on his face and neck fell off, his whisker birthmarks showing once more on his cheeks.

Hinata watched his transformation, her eyes filled with anxiety. Holding one of his hands, the claws now replaced by regular fingernails, she held it firmly between her own hands, waiting desperately for him to wake. When she glanced down at Naruto's hand, she saw the same wing mark that had appeared on her forehead glowing on the back of his hand.

As soon as Naruto's body returned to normal, his beloved orange jumpsuit still torn and soaked in blood, his eyes fluttered open. His gaze foggy and distant, he slowly took in the devastation around him. Fear swamped his mind as he saw the destruction the Kyuubi had done to his home.

But then his gaze fell on Hinata, and his eyes grew wide with shock. His eyes never left Hinata's as he slowly sat up straight, his right hand still held firmly in her grasp. Naruto stared into Hinata's lavender orbs, trying to see if this was some cruel genjutsu.

But that doubt was eliminated by the feeling that filled his heart, a warm and glowing sensation that made him feel like he was floating. As hot tears stung his eyes he pulled Hinata into a fierce embrace, holding her tight to himself as he started to cry on her shoulder. Hinata was shocked at first but she eventually returned the hug, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Minutes passed as the two teens stayed locked in each other's arms, finding solace in an otherwise cruel and unforgiving world. When Naruto pulled away from the embrace, his ocean blue eyes now rimmed with red, he looked at Hinata with an expression of disbelief and uncertainty.

"But I saw you die, you were de-" Naruto whispered before Hinata stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, her face dusting with a light red blush as she spoke to him.

"Don't worry about that Naruto, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am alive, you are free from the Kyuubi, and that I love you and will never leave you again."

Naruto could not do or say anything as he let the words soak in. All he could do was let the tears fall as he embraced her again. Looking back into Hinata's eyes Naruto whispered." I love you too Hinata." When she heard him say these words, Hinata's heart started to flutter inside her chest, like a bird trying to escape from a cage.

As the teens slowly brought their face's closer, about to kiss each other on the lips, they were suddenly interrupted by a roaring cheer that came from the rooftops. Looking at the direction of the cheer, Naruto and Hinata saw the rest of the 'Konoha 12' and their sensei's looking down at them with looks of happiness and relief, a wounded Tsunade being supported by an exhausted Shizune, and a mixture of at least fifty chunin, jounin, and ANBU all cheering, yelling an assortment of phrases like ' the Kyuubi's gone' and ' Hinata saved Konoha'.

Naruto looked eagerly for Iruka-sensei, finding him off to the side tired and dirty, but otherwise unharmed.

As their friends jumped off the roof, Hinata and Naruto embraced once more, both of them thinking the same thing.

"_Everything will be alright now."_

One month later, at the Main gates of Konoha

Hinata's eyes stung with tears as she held Naruto's hand in hers, the wing mark on the back of his hand glowing as bright as the day she gave it to him. Quickly wrapping her arms around Naruto in a hug, the travel pack slung over his shoulder preventing her from fully embracing him, as she buried her face into his chest.

" I don't want you to go." Muttered Hinata, her voice starting to shudder with sobs. Naruto said nothing as he started to gently stroke her hair, his own tears sliding off his cheeks one after the other.

After Hinata had saved Naruto from the Kyuubi, the villagers had tried to have him executed, for fear that the demon fox might take control again. Although all the 'Konoha 12' fought for him and Tsunade did her best to try and get the City council to fight for him, saying that it was thanks to Naruto that they did not have to fear about Orochimaru anymore, they could not change the councils mind. So Tsunade decided to vote for a new punishment.

Temporary exile.

Tsunade was able to convince the council to banish Naruto from Konoha for five years, during which time Jiraiya would teach Naruto control over the Kyuubi. Hinata, who was now being called the Savior of Konoha, had immediately fought the decision even though most of her family and friends said it was his best chance.

But after Hiashi spoke to Hinata, telling her that he was proud of her strength and admired her love for Naruto, but that it was his only chance for him to stay alive, Hinata finally gave in to the council's plan.

While word was sent to Jiraiya, Naruto was kept in a chakra-proof cell under full-time guard at Konoha prison until the Toad Sage came to get him. Hinata had tried for weeks to see him, but she was denied every single time, even if she was considered a hero now.

Now was the first chance she had to see him for a whole month, just when he was about to be taken away from her again.

Hinata was now sobbing into Naruto's chest, staining his new orange and black tracksuit with her tears. Naruto just held her close to him, waiting for her to finish her cry.

When she had calmed down to quiet sniffles, Naruto lifted her face up to his so he could look into her eyes, the lavender colored orbs he had missed so much in his imprisonment. His voice a soft whisper, Naruto wiped Hinata's tears away with his thumb as he spoke to her, his own tears still flowing.

"Hinata, I want you to promise me something before I go. I want you to promise that you won't cry for me while I'm gone, because even if I'm miles away from you, I can feel you cry. I love you Hinata, and I never want to see or feel you cry again, so promise me you won't."

Hinata looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes, wanting to experience the way they made her feel for as long as possible, as she whispered.

"I promise Naruto."

As soon as Naruto heard her promise, he lowered his lips down to hers and sealed it with a kiss. Hinata's body felt like it was on fire, but to her the feeling was bittersweet, as she realized that this would be the only kiss she would feel from Naruto for years.

After what seemed like hours the two finally parted, gasping for breath as their first kiss ended. Embracing one another for the last time, Hinata held Naruto as tight as she could, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible.

"I love you Naruto." whispered Hinata.

"And I love you Hinata." replied Naruto.

Then Naruto let go of Hinata, and with one final look at his home and Hinata, he turned and walked through the gates, the Toad Sage keeping ahead of him.

Hinata stood there, watching Naruto as he walked farther and farther away from her. When she could not see his shape in the distance anymore, she felt the tears about to form. But she stopped the tears before they fell, intent on keeping her promise until she could be in Naruto's arms once more.

THE END

Author Notes: Well that was my first try at Naruto, I hope you enjoy it. The ending was a little rushed, because I wanted to finish it before I go Edmonton for my birthday so please forgive me. I have a couple of people to thank, for how they helped me do this story.. First I want to thank Shawny Wong, her stories gave me the courage to write my own NaruHina story. Second, I also want to thank Temari21 from Youtube, her video NaruHina Cascada ignited the spark that started this story. And finally I want to thank Sleepwalking101 from deviant art, her stories helped me to finish mine when I lost hope. Now when you review this story, I want to know if it made you feel anything, if it made you angry, sad, happy, please tell me in your reviews. It makes me feel like I have accomplished something. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you become inspired too. Goodbye.


End file.
